


Deputy's Pets

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depravity, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, GILF, Lolicon, Malesub, Mindbreak, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Slave Harry Potter, Sex Slave Hermione Granger, Shotacon, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Hermione Granger, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Harry helping Neville during their flying lesson has far more severe consequences, and as time goes on, he eventually has a buddy to enjoy the consequences with, although, she was the last person he expected. [Minerva McGonagall x Harry x Hermione][WARNING THIS CONTAINS THINGS LIKE; SEXUAL SLAVERY, MINDBREAK, UNDERAGED SEX]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	1. Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I would like to say a few things in these notes;
> 
> 1) I have been getting e-mailed by A03 saying how some of my stories have been hidden by the Abuse Team, and oddly enough, they are stories that I have made and uploaded onto other sites like fanfiction.net, now, I am not sure if this is the doing of one person, but allow me to remind you; I have not reuploaded those stories from someone else, they are mine, and have been uploaded onto another site to reach a broader audience. If you look on my profile, you will be able to see my pennames for other sites!
> 
> 2) I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related. I am NOT getting paid to do this, I am only doing this for entertainment purposes only!
> 
> 3) This does contain underaged stuff, if that is not your cup of tea, simply do NOT read this!
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> X/X
> 
> Join the Discord, be apart of the community that is slowly being built!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

Harry Potter felt great! The sheer rush of adrenaline flowing through his body as he broke Madam Hooch’s instructions about staying on the ground.

Even though he had a great excuse that would – hopefully – alleviate some of the punishment on him, by helping a fellow student get his item returned to him, and even showing up Malfoy, the absolute  stuck-up blonde that reminded him way too much of Dudley – except, he wasn’t fat and stupid, but he was really annoying.

However, as he turned around, he gulped lightly as he dropped the broom down on the ground, his face losing what little color it had as he quivered like a leaf as he saw Professor McGonagall, his new Head of House, and deputy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rapidly approaching, her entire demeanor was that of no-nonsense, which was only amplified by the fact that she was approaching him like she was a lioness on a hunt.

“HARRY POTTER!” She yelled out, much to the amusement of his classmates around him as they snickered and giggled, although, Ron did look like he wanted to speak out for him, but seeing the look on Professor McGonagall’s was enough to dissuade him.

Not that he could blame him. If he was in that position, he doubted that he would’ve wanted that sort of expression locked onto his.

“Never - in all my time at Hogwarts-” She begun, however, as she came within a few inches, she seemed to take a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself down. She didn’t want the others to be scared of her per se, but she wanted them to know that she didn’t tolerate stupid behavior like that, nor going against the Professor’s instructions, “-how  _ dare  _ you – might've broken your neck doing that.” She uttered out, sending him a look that he instinctively knew meant serious trouble.

“Professor, it wasn’t his fault.” A nervous sounding, young voice spoke out, trying her best to have Harry in less trouble.

“Be quiet, Miss Patil.” McGonagall said, shooting a look over her shoulder to the girl in question.

“Ma’am... it was Malfoy’s fault, he stole Neville’s Remembrall-” Harry tried to explain, but that was cut short when he let out a small yelp as he felt Professor McGonagall’s hands grip his shoulder.

“That is enough, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall said, “Come with me.” She simply said, before she started to lead him back into the castle.

“Hah! Potter is getting into trouble~” Malfoy taunted out, pointing at him and laughing with his buddies Crabbe and Goyle.

“Shut it, Malfoy!” Ron yelled out, his cheeks burning red as he saw his friend being pulled away into the castle by a furious Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Harry didn’t know where Professor McGonagall was taking him, there were so many corridors they went through, along with going down a large staircase, but eventually, Harry is lead into a small corridor that only had one door, and on the plating, he could read, ‘ _ Professor McGonagall’s Office _ ’ in large writing.

Gulping lightly as he was pulled into the room of her office, he for sure was having the worst run through his mind.

He was certain that he was going to be expelled, going to be sent away from his new home and into the awaiting arms of his terrible aunt and uncle.

That just couldn’t happen!

“Please, Professor McGonagall! I was just helping Neville!” Harry started begging, using his free hand to latch onto her arm, making her look down at him, where she looked directly into his bottle-green eyes, “Please don’t expel me, I’ll do anything! Just... don’t send me back to the Dursley’s!” He cried out, tears forming at the edges of his eyes just imaging him back into that terrible place.

However, Harry simply saying that caused McGonagall to pause, making her darkest thoughts that she recently started having about Harry and Hermione, as they were just too cute, and she just needed to gobble them up or keep them forever!

“Anything, Mr. Potter?” She asked, almost wanting his clarification on that.

“Yes, Professor anything!” Harry said in a near panic, his bottle-green eyes shining with hope.

“Turn around and close your eyes and do not make a sound!” She stated, and immediately, Harry did as he was told.

Harry kept his eyes closed, and he didn’t know how long it was, but as he was turned, he could hear movement, rustling, an odd thumping noise that sounded like something fell on the floor, and an odd clicking noise, almost like something was locking.

“Keep your eyes shut,  Mr. Potter.” McGonagall sternly said, her strong Scottish accent coming through as she looked at Harry’s backside.

“They are closed, Professor!” Harry squeaked out, squinting his eyes shut even further, so much so that they actually started to hurt!

As McGonagall clicked the final few things in place, she approached Harry, gently ruffling his messy black locks, “Good boy, Harry.” She said, almost praising him which Harry preened under, “You can listen to Professor’s after all.” She said, softly, before adding on in a much sterner tone, “Now, keep them closed until I say otherwise.”

Harry mutely nodded his head. He could tell that he was being moved around the room, before he could even comprehend what was happening, however, he grew increasingly concerned when he heard something that sounded like chains, then he felt his body get colder, but he still didn’t open his eyes, lest he get into more trouble.

“Alright, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall said, speaking up for the first time in what must’ve been a few minutes, “You may open your eyes, and accept your punishment!”

Harry slowly opened his eyes, almost fearing what was to happen when he opened them, however, he his eyes flew open as his  eleven-year-old brain couldn’t process what he was seeing.

Professor McGonagall was no longer wearing what she had on a few minutes ago. She had on black leather heels that went all the way up past her knees, and was wearing a form fitting leather item of clothing that hugged her chest and down to her waistline, and most importantly, she had something strapped around her waist, and attached to it was a big black willy that looked like something that he saw in one of his uncle Vernon's naughty magazines! 

“This is your punishment, Harry!” Professor McGonagall said, her eyes gleaming in hunger, “You are going to be my sex slave for the rest of your years at Hogwarts!” She revealed to him, although, he didn’t know what sex slave meant, he knew that he might not like it, “For days, ever since I saw you arrive at the front of the castle, I’ve kept myself in check every time I saw you, but now, for your punishment, I am finally going to get what I want.” She said, almost cackling with glee as she took in his confused expression, so she decided to simplify it for him, “You wittle~ Harry Potter, are going to be Mommy’s little bitch boy!” She revealed to him, almost expecting him to shake in fear or go into total denial.

However, McGonagall did not get the reaction like she was expecting, but instead, she got the complete opposite, it looked like Harry had gained an almost... excited expression on his face as she mentioned that he was going to be Mommy’s.

_ ‘Ah, I see.’ _ She thought to herself,  _ ‘You want to have a ‘Mommy’, well then, allow me to become that for you.’ _ She thought to herself once again, all too happy to become Harry’s ‘Mommy’ his most important person in the world.

It felt so much better this way, corrupting a sweet, innocent soul into becoming her sex slave, all because he thought that being Mommy’s little boy was a good thing~

Kneeling down as she could see something forming within his pants, she quickly pulled them down, showing that he was wearing tighty-whities that had a small tent formed in them.

Licking her lips, she pulled down his underwear, before she was greeted with the cutest little cock that she had ever seen!

Harry’s cock was barely three inches in length, and it was about as thick as her pinky finger,  _ ‘So cute~’  _ She thought to herself.

“Stand still with your legs spread!” She stated sternly, looking at Harry with a meaningful look, “Mommy’s ready to taste her little... fuck... toy.” With that McGonagall finally got her first taste of little boy cock.

And it was delicious!

Then without taking her mouth off her fuck toy’s little cock, she used her wand to put some lube on her fingers and proceeded to creep up to Harry’s rosebud, where she could feel him flinch at the feeling, “This might hurt a little bit but... I really don’t care, baby boy, Mommy’s got to get this ass ready for her cock.”

After that simple statement, she shoved her middle finger up Harry’s asshole.

“Ahhh!” Harry screamed at the sudden intrusion into his bum.

“Mommy is going to turn you into her little whore.” She said, softly whispering that into his ear as she continued to insert her finger up his rosebud, “You’ll be eating my cunt and ass for breakfast, lunch and dinner! You’ll drink my piss and ask for more!” She added on, licking his cheek lightly, almost humming at the taste he had, “Maybe, just maybe, I’ll put you under an invisibility cloak and have you  clean my asshole during breakfast in the Great Hall!” She listed out, her eyes gleaming at all of the possibilities as she knew of the invisibility cloak that Dumbledore was going to give Harry as a gift.

As she continues to finger Harry’s tight little ass and working his cock with her other hand. She then proceeds to start licking, sucking and biting on Harry’s nipples and that made McGonagall moan like a two  knut whore, “ Mmm ~ Merlin, I love how delicious my little boy tastes!” She said, before peppering his nipple with another kiss.

For Harry, he had never had anything like this happen before and he started to freak when his little willy started to get hard.

Yet, before he could even speak out, McGonagall beat him to it, “Oh~ does mommy’s little slut like being used like this?” She questioned him, peering up into his eyes, yet, she didn’t say anything else for a few moments, instead, she then took him and bent him over, “Oh shit I’m so wet!” She spoke out, mostly to herself more than anything, “My  first-time using Harry Potter’s cute little ass~” She said, before leaning down and licking at his earlobe, causing him to shiver lightly at the feeling, “Ready or not... here... comes Mommy!”

With that, McGonagall rammed her big black strap-on in Harry’s tiny asshole determined to get the whole foot into him. 

“Ow! Professor it hurts!” Harry yelped out, moaning in pleasure and pain – although, it was mostly pain – from this new sensation that was tearing through his body.

“I don’t give a fuck!” She grunted out, gently slapping Harry across the face, creating a rather loud echoing noise in the room, “You’re just here for me to use your little boy pussy!” She said, bringing her hand up to spank Harry’s ass, “Oh fuck, Harry, you are so fucking tight!” She moaned out, almost feeling through the plastic phallus of how tightly his anal muscles were clenching around the large member. 

As McGonagall continued to fuck her new slave boy Harry went from being in pain to actually liking what his teacher was doing to him, “Oh, Professor my willy feels funny.” Harry groaned out, the feeling in his willy returning with ferocity as it continued to twitch pitifully under the rapid and deep thrusts of Professor McGonagall.

“Oh? Could it be that you are liking this?” She questioned to him, almost like she was on the edge of a laughing fit.

Harry didn’t give a coherent reply, which caused Minerva to bring her hand down and spank Harry’s cheeks once again, “What was that boy? I could not hear you over the sound of my own pleasure!”

“YES!” Harry yelped out, before looking out of the corner of his eyes, unknowingly shaking his ass, giving McGonagall even more pleasure, “Professor I’m loving this! Please don’t stop!”

“Say it, Harry!” She said, gently ruffling his head as she had a soft smile on her face, which Harry was under the trance of almost instantly, “Say you love having my cock up your ass!”

“I love it!” Harry yelped out, “Please keep putting your big black willy in my ass Professor!” He said, fulfilling her request, before he threw his head back up as a nasty, whorish moan escaped his mouth, “I’m going to pee!” 

“DO IT!” McGonagall said, knowing that Harry wasn’t about to pee, but he was about to shoot his very first, weak load from having his prostate destroyed by her foot long phallus, “Shoot your little boy cum! Shoot your very first load as my slave! Do it, now!”

“Ahh~” Harry screeched out, much like a girl would as his willy fired off a few pathetic sprays of almost clear liquid that fell uselessly to the ground, even from a first glance, McGonagall knew that he was going to be a  quick shot .

Unless, she trained him~

Nodding to herself as she slowly withdrew her large, black phallus from Harry’s cute, gaping hole, McGonagall took off the phallus, giving it a cleaning with a simple charm, and placed it in the bottom drawer of her desk, before chucking her robes back on.

However, she prevented Harry from dressing back into his robes, or even pulling his pants on.

“I still have two hours until my next class, Harry.” She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry blinked in confusion, not exactly sure what Professor McGonagall – his new Mommy, was directing at him.

“I have to grade papers, and that is a long, tiring job.” She said, rolling her eyes at his slowness, but she went easy on him, it was his first day, and hour on the job~, “So, get under my desk.” She finished, gesturing to her desk, right before where she sat.

Harry mutely nodded his head, a small flush on his cheeks as he clenched, trying his best to keep his ass sealed shut, however, it was making these lewd squelching sounds as he moved.

Quickly getting into place under her desk, Harry peered up at her, his bottle-green eyes gazing up at his new Mommy, “What will I do Professor?” He asked softly, shifting lightly to feel more comfortable upon the stone floor.

“You work for your snack and drink of course.” She said, before plopping herself down on her chair, and pushing herself in so she was resting comfortably in her chair and close enough to her desk, and also pushing Harry further underneath the table, where he could only see her beautiful, hairy snatch, and he could only smell her feminine juices.

So, under McGonagall’s desk Harry learnt how to eat pussy like a good sex slave – those wore McGonagall’s words, and when she had to go to the bathroom Harry learned to swallow piss like a good little toilet.

At first, he hated it, but after getting praised by McGonagall, he learnt to crave her blessing, and he was even rewarded for his great work, and that reward was to and worship the Professor’s rosebud.

Later on, an hour and a half had passed, it was then that Professor McGonagall remembered why Harry got in trouble at the first place!

Pushing herself away from her desk, she called out, “Harry! Stop licking my asshole! It is clean!” She said, before quickly standing up and fixing herself up, making sure she was neat and presentable, and like she didn’t just have an eleven-year-old worshipping her pussy and ass for the past hour and a bit, “Get your clothes on and follow me!” She said, she had something that she needed to be sorted!

Harry, hearing the urgency in his new Mommy’s voice, quickly did as he was told, chucking on his clothing and robes once again, he waited as McGonagall fixed up his robes, face and hair with a few simple spells, before ushering him out of the office, where she quickly led him to her destination.

And that’s how Harry Potter became the youngest seeker in Hogwarts history.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Harry had been converted, the events of Halloween took place, and there is serious consequences for Hermione and Harry. But at least, in the end, Harry gets a sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you want to join the Discord, feel free to do so!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

It had been a month since Minerva McGonagall had made Harry Potter her sex slave, and to say that they both were enjoying it would be a heavy understatement.

Almost every afternoon, McGonagall would wait in her office, and at precisely seven in the evening, Harry would come to her office, and that was when the fun really began.

Sometimes she would simply gesture to in front of her, and Harry would drop to his knees, his eyes glazing over and having this reverence in them as he stared upon her body. As he would crawl over to her, she would lift her legs up, and Harry’s eyes would gleam in happiness as he settled underneath her, making sure that his body weight was evenly distributed as she would use him as a footrest.

Sometimes, she would place him underneath her desk, and she would cast a few muffling charms onto Harry in case someone visited her at the late hours of the night. But that was very rare, and it led to McGonagall being a very happy woman as she marked and graded papers from the upper years with Harry worshipping her hairy mound, licking, kissing and even using his tongue to give her that pleasure that she didn’t even know she needed.

Sometimes, Harry would stay under her desk the entire night as she read, graded and even created some additional papers and homework for her classes, and it was made so much easier when she didn’t even have to move to go to the bathroom to relive herself.

She had Harry right there to do it, and after every bathroom break, she would lean back, pulling her chair away from him, and she would take the sight of his soaked skin, his matted hair and even his open mouth, which had a large mouthful of her piss within it.

She would watch as he tilted his head back, gargled the liquid in his mouth before he swallowed, where she would watch the lump travel down his throat with unrestrained glee before it  disappeared down into his stomach.

He would even give a cute little burp as he did so, before he would thank her – his Mommy – for the delightful drink, before he would then go back to his task at hand to worship her pussy.

Things were just peachy for McGonagall, and unknown to her, things were about to become even better, and soon, she would have another sex slave to enjoy, and in a more... lewder sense, Harry would soon have a life-long sibling in duty.

* * *

McGonagall could not believe her eyes, nor could she handle her racing heart all that well as she witnessed the sight before her.

In the girl's bathroom, was a large, fully grown mountain troll, knocked unconscious with the large wooden club they normally carry around resting just a few feet before its head.

However, standing, with their backs to the wall, were three of her Lion cubs. However, they were not even Fifth Year students! They were First Years, and she noted that one of them, one Hermione Granger was looking especially terrified, and she could see faint tear trails running down her face. However, she also took note that one of the  First Year students was her slave!

She looked at Harry, a stern  look upon her face as both he and Ron looked absolutely flabbergasted as Hermione stuttered and murmured her way out of this, however, even she could smell the bullshit flying out of Hermione’s mouth in an instant, and it nearly made her poor heart falter once again.

Hermione Granger, the resident First Year bookworm of Gryffindor, and the Goody Two-Shoes, straight up lying, to not only herself, but to two other Professors! Casting a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that both Snape and Flitwick were not looking convinced at all at Hermione’s lies, but they were allowing it to happen, maybe to give the poor children a break.

However, she noticed that Professor  Quirrel was looking a little displeased, as a small grimace of annoyance flashed across his face, however, when he noticed her looking at him, that quickly dispersed into a concerned smile.

“Enough!” McGonagall yelled out, holstering her wand back into her sleeve as she approached the trio of quivering Gryffindors, “Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, you will come with me this instant!” She commanded to them, and seeing them both meekly nod, she turned her gaze to Ron, “Mr. Weasley, return to your dorm right now! Severus, please guide him there.” She said, giving Snape a look that meant to obey her.

Snarling lightly at being told to lead Potter’s friend to his he gave a quick glance towards Ron, “Well? What are you waiting for?” He said sharply, before turning around and storming out of the bathroom, his robes billowing behind him.

Gulping lightly, Ron casted a quick glance towards his Head of House, but seeing the stern look upon her features, he looked down upon the ground, before he quickly scurried off behind his least favorite teacher, for his least favorite subject.

Now that it was only Filius,  Quirrel and her two Lions in the room, she shot a quick glance to the other Professors, “Please, clean this up, and Quirrel, I want you to report to Dumbledore about what happened, or how the Troll possibly got in.” She spoke out.

Seeing him nod his head in acceptance, she then turned his attention to the diminutive Professor, “Filius, I want you to be ready if Albus calls upon you to help fix the problem, if we find it.”

Nodding his head, the  diminutive Professor quickly started to clean up the bathroom.

Seeing them doing their jobs, she looked downwards, where she saw Harry fidgeting and Hermione looking mightily concerned, and the expression that she had upon her face was one of pure fear, “Now, you two, fully me, and do not dawdle.” She spoke out, her heavy Scottish accent coming out with the righteous anger that she was feeling concerning her two Lions.

Meekly nodding their heads, both Hermione and Harry followed after her. However, upon Harry’s face was a small blush as he heard his Mommy talk in that way.

* * *

After a few silent minutes of walking through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, McGonagall had finally led Harry and Hermione to her office. Quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure that they will still following her, she gave a small nod once she noticed that they were indeed still behind her.

With a quick twist of the door handle, she opened the door to her office, before standing with her back resting upon it as she gazed at the two students, “Come in, and stand before my desk.” She said simply.

With that, both Harry and Hermione entered the dim, candle-lit room as quickly as they could, before they followed as she said and quickly stood a few feet away from McGonagall’s desk, where they could both see some pieces of parchment scattered about on the desk, along with an ink-pot.

Closing the door and giving it a small locking charm, McGonagall went around her desk, before looking at the two fidgeting students from the reflection of the window.

However, after a few moments of silence too long, she spun around, before looking Hermione right in the eye, “Well, Ms. Granger? I’m waiting-” She begun, but she was quickly interrupted by Hermione, who could no longer hold her silence.

“I’m sorry Professor!” She blurted out, gazing at the Professor, with small tears forming in the corner of her eyes, “I promise I won’t do anything like that again. Please don’t expel me! I’ll do anything!” She begged, a few stray tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks as she gave a few sniffles.

Taking a deep inhale to prevent herself from snapping at the First Year who so rudely interrupted her, once again, she was momentarily floored as the brunette bookworm had unknowingly opened a very dark part McGonagall, much like Harry did just last month. 

However, much like Harry, she was going to make most of this situation. Much like Harry as well, the brunette bookworm was just too cute to pass up.

She just simply had to make this girl hers.

Pausing for a few moments to give Hermione an additional sense of agonizing fear, she quickly begun on thinking of plans to make Hermione Granger her bitch, and in this case, a sister to Harry Potter. 

A sister slave, if you might.

“Close your eyes  Ms. Granger.” She said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest, briefly causing them to be more pronounced through her night gown. 

“What?” Hermione quickly blurted out, confusion clear in her honey brown eyes, “Professor why do I need-” Hermione started, before she was cut off by McGonagall.

“Do as I say, silly girl, or I will have you on the Hogwarts Express in the next half hour!” McGonagall snapped at Hermione.

Yelping audibly at that threat, Hermione instantly closed her eyes, clenching them as hard as she could as she wringed her hands together in fear.

When McGonagall was positive that Hermione’s eyes were firmly shut, she then quickly glanced over to Harry, where she mouthed two words to him,  _ ‘Strip. Now!’ _

Understanding what his Mommy was mouthing to him, Harry quickly shed his baggy robes, showing that he had followed his previous orders that were given to him, for the fact that underneath his tightly fit robe, he was indeed naked underneath, save for a pair of white socks and black shoes he was currently wearing.

However, those were shed quickly, and quietly, much like his Mommy had taught him to. Afterall, there was no need to place anymore doubt or fear within Hermione.

Nodding her head and giving a small smile of praise to her slave, she quickly opened a secret compartment that was hidden behind her desk, and quickly pulling out a corset, high heeled boots that Harry was intimately familiar with, along with a large strap-on, she gazed to her slave boy, and  mouthed ,  _ ‘Prepare me.’ _

Harry quickly moved to his Mommy, and with great caution and reverence, he took off each piece of her clothing, and greedily drinking in her immense beauty. Her smooth, taut stomach, to her hairless arms and legs that were perfectly shaven, her firm, perky breasts that made him drool, and of course, her hairy snatch that he was all too familiar with thanks to the many hours he spent underneath the desk, worshipping it.

Shaking his head away from those thoughts, he quickly continued on with his task at hand, before any annoyance was shown towards him.

He proceeded to place her boots on her perfectly pedicured feet with gorgeous painted toenails, although, as he placed the boots on, he trailed many small kisses from her ankle, up to her thighs, and his nose flared once he caught a whiff of the scent of his Mommy’s arousal.

Then, he took the next article of clothing, which was the dark colored corset, and Harry took his time putting it on, gently running his hands across his Mommy’s perfect skin – even if it was slightly wrinkly and  pruney , he still loved it – before he gently zipped it up, taking great care to not accidentally catch any of his Mommy’s skin in the zipper.

Once the corset was on, Harry instantly noticed that the corset made her look much  more beautiful and sexier – another word he was taught by Mommy – but it also made her tits pop out, and look larger than what they were, and that just made him salivate even more at the thought of.

Then, Harry gently connected the strap-on and strapped it in place, making sure that it was in the correct position, as his Mommy had taught him where and how to put it on so she felt the most amount of pleasure and comfort.

To make things easier, he gently put the tip of the strap-on into his mouth, running his tongue all along the underside of the phallic object, before swirling his tongue around, making sure that it reached the other side of the strap-on as well. Once it was  thoroughly lubed up with his spit, he reluctantly took it out of his mouth, before he brought his hand towards it and started stroking it, making sure that he got all his spit down the large, phallic object, properly lubing it up.

“Good boy my little slut.” McGonagall praised softly to Harry, gently ruffling his hair, getting him to preen at the praise, “Mommy has trained you well. Now kneel at my feet.” McGonagall whispered softly into her boy's ear, before blowing gently into it, making him shiver in delight.

Harry quickly took his place, kneeling down by his Mommy’s side, and looking up at her with great  reverence .

Clearing her throat, McGonagall addressed Hermione once again, “Ok, Ms. Granger, you may open your eyes.” McGonagall spoke out,  unperturbed as she was standing in front of a  First-Year student like this.

Hearing the permission to open her eyes once again, Hermione gently peeled them open, still a small look of fear on her face as she was expecting to see a cane or perhaps some other form of punishment in McGonagall’s hand.

However, what she saw shocked her even more.

She was absolutely flabbergasted, unable to understand what was happening, and what was displayed right in front of her young eyes, “P-Professor? Harry?” She muttered out, before trying to comprehend what was happening, “Wh-I-ho...” She muttered out, before shaking her head, and looking towards the Professor with a pleading gaze, “Why are you dressed like that!? Why is Harry n-naked!” She muttered out, a large dusting of pink on her cheeks as she tore her attention away from the kneeling, naked boy.

However, McGonagall didn’t reply, instead, she raised her hand, and silenced the girl with a simple  _ Silencio _ , __ “Never yell in my presence unless! Unless it is after I ask you a question, or when I allow you to!” McGonagall begun, approaching the frozen stiff form of Hermione who was still trying to speak, only to find out that she couldn’t. With every step that McGonagall took, the large strap-on attached to her swayed, making it look like a very hypnotic, lewd, pendulum, “Secondly; Harry is naked because he is my slave and my slut!” She said, before gently grasping Hermione’s cheeks and leaning down towards her ear, where she whispered her third thing, “Finally, as your punishment, you are now my slave and slut too! Now, you can think of Harry as your brother!”

Widening her eyes, Hermione quickly breaks free of the grip of McGonagall and raced towards the door, mute screams erupting from her throat that went unheard. However, as she tried her damned hardest to open the door, she found out that she couldn’t open it!

Apparently, McGonagall used a locking charm on it!

Whimpering pitifully, Hermione turned around and faced the looming Professor, tears brimming in her eyes once more as she started to shiver like a leaf as the Professor slowly approached her, with the large strap-on swaying menacingly with every step that she took.

“You didn’t think that I’d make it that easy for you to leave did I, Ms. Granger?” McGonagall asked, almost sounding offended at the way Hermione tried to escape, “You are smarter than that!” She said, slapping her across the face, before gripping her chin and tilting Hermione’s head upwards, so she was looking directly into her eyes, “You belong to Mommy now.” She stated, and with a small wave of her wand Hermione suddenly found herself completely naked.

Seeing the nude form of the young girl, with her very small breasts that looked more like mosquito bites, McGonagall moaned in delight as she was able to  bear witness to the  bookworms' nude form in all of its glory, and even with Hermione trying to cover herself up, she still caught a glimpse at her cute, pink honeypot.

Reaching down, McGonagall gently swiped her finger along the pink lips of Hermione’s honeypot, and seeing a small sheen on her finger, she brought it to her mouth, before she moaned at the flavor her tastebuds were hit by, “Delicious... absolutely delicious.” She murmured out, before looking over her shoulders and looking straight at Harry, “Slave! prepare your new sister’s pussy for me!” She instructed her boy.

Nodding his head, Harry crawled his way over towards the naked, and shivering Hermione, his cheeks tinted pink as he gazed at the naked girl.

As he was within reach, Harry looked up, before he then wrapped his arms around her waist, and started to eagerly lap at Hermione’s pussy like he was a starved dog, lathering it up in his spit, and making Hermione moan in discomfort – yet, McGonagall heard some pleasure within that moan as well.

As McGonagall watched the display with a clear sense of proudness within her eyes, she finally decides to unmute the poor naked, girl who was moaning and flinching at Harry’s oral ministrations.

“ Mmm ~” Hermione moaned out, her tone filled with confused pleasure, “W-why does this feel so good?” She moaned out, unaware that her voice was now unmuffled, nor did she realize that she was speaking out loud.

“That is because you are a slut, Ms. Granger.” McGonagall spoke out, causing Hermione to yelp as she  realized that her moans were heard, “As you can see, so is Mr. Potter, as will be evident in just a moment.”

After saying that, McGonagall slowly made her way behind Harry, where she could see him shaking his ass in anticipation, and if she looked carefully, she could see his rosebud twitching in anticipation as he continued to eat out his new sister.

Gripping onto Harry’s hips, McGonagall slowly lined herself up, before she gently rested the tip of her strap-on on Harry’s twitching rosebud, “Get ready~” She sang out.

That was the only warning that Harry received before his face was buried even deeper into Hermione’s honeypot.

“Oh, Merlin! You are still so tight!” Minerva moaned out, groaning in bliss as she could literally feel Harry’s ass clench down on the strap-on, causing her to  exert more force to even thrust in and out of his cute little  boypussy !

His muffled moans of pleasure were heard by McGonagall; however, it had a much clearer effect on Hermione, whose tongue had lolled out of her mouth and her eyes had started to roll into the back of her head, “Oh! God, Professor!” Hermione slurred out, her hands gripping onto Harry’s hair as McGonagall continued to thrust with ease into his ass, and her body instinctively started to meet the movements of McGonagall as she started to grind on Harry’s face, “My brain is melting! Oh, Harry don’t stop!” She screamed out, before suddenly her entire body tensed up, before a large torrent of  girlcum sprayed all over Harry’s face, with some of it even reaching McGonagall’s arms as she continued to pound into the eleven-year-old's  asspussy .

As that assault continued on poor Harry, he managed to pull away from Hermione’s drooling honeypot that was decorated with small amounts of leftover girlcum, “Oh, Mommy~ I love your cock in my asspussy~” He moaned out, gazing at her through his soaked glasses, “Please, let my willy squirt!” Harry begged his Mommy.

“Not yet my little slut.” McGonagall softly denied him, before giving his head a small ruffle, “Mommy has much more she wants to do to her little slaves before you’ll be allowed to squirt.”

Removing the strap-on from Harry’s ass, she took note of how thoroughly gaped it was, and it even continued to wink, almost in disappointment that the strap-on was removed from its clutches,  _ ‘Perhaps my slut needs a bigger cock next time...’ _ She thought to herself, before shaking her head away from those thoughts, before she went to the next part of her improvised plan.

Taking the  cumdrunk Hermione and levitating her up to her arms, where she could feel her soft skin once again, and McGonagall couldn’t help bit to marvel at how soft it truly was. Never before had she felt such soft skin! Hermione had even surpassed Harry in that regard!

Also, it seemed like Hermione had lost a lot of energy from her very first squirt – which she knew that there will be many more to come – but McGonagall couldn’t help but to jitter in excitement, as she seemed to have hit a goldmine when it came to Hermione. She was excited for the fact that was a squirter!

“Harry sweetheart, move underneath your sister.” McGonagall said, before transfiguring a small red beanbag to appear on the ground, “Your willy is perfect for her ass while mommy reshapes her little pussy.”

Quickly nodding his head, Harry quickly launched himself onto the beanbag that McGonagall had created, before he positioned himself so he was comfortable.

Nodding to herself as she saw Harry in position, she gently lowered down Hermione onto Harry’s small, three-inch cock.

However, that was more than enough to awaken Hermione from her dream-like state as she squealed out as she felt Harry’s willy in her bum, “Oh, Professor~ My bum is so full!” She moaned out, before she squirmed even more when she felt herself be lowered even further upon Harry’s willy.

McGonagall smiled a perverse smile as she gently pinched Hermione’s cheek, “You’re nowhere near full yet my little slave.” She whispered out, “Mommy is going stretch this naughty little pussy of yours to the limit!”

With that said, McGonagall used the strap-on and gently teased Hermione pretty pink folds, giving her mosquito bite nipples small pinches and a few small twists, she eventually gave in and slowly inserted the strap-on into Hermione’s pussy.

And with that Hermione Granger at eleven years of age, was getting double penetrated... and was loving it!

“Oh god Professor this feel so fucking good!” Hermione screeched out, roughly grabbing onto McGonagall’s arms. Her nails were digging into McGonagall’s skin that blood was starting to seep out, “Please, don’t stop! For the love of god don’t stop fucking my kitty and  bumhole !” Hermione begged, moaning in absolute pleasure as she felt all tingly inside her kitty and  bumhole as they were rearranged by Harry’s willy and McGonagall’s strap-on, “It feels so good!”

With that, Hermione once more tensed up, before once again in a matter of minutes, squirted out clear liquid from her cunny once again, although, this one was much  weaker than the last one.

Smiling lightly as she felt the liquid running down her hand, Minerva gently brushed a stray lock out of Hermione’s face, before she asked her something that would change her life forever – depending on how she answered, of course.

“Do you want to be Mommy’s slave with your new little brother?” McGonagall asked, briefly teasing her nipple by pinching it, as she and Harry continued to thrust into her holes harder and with more  vigor .

It was now getting to a point in which the phallic strap-on outline was able to be seen, as that is how deep and how stretched Hermione’s pussy had become.

“YES!” Hermione screeched out, her eyes going wide and glassy with the haze that was falling over her, “Yes I want to be your slave, Mommy!”

“Do you want to serve me, now and forever?” Minerva asked once again, unable to hide her smile that was forming

“Yes, mommy I never want to leave your side.” Hermione repeated to her, a mind in a blurred haze as her tongue lolled out as she gave a lopsided smile to McGonagall.

Smiling even more when Minerva could see small hearts forming within the eyes of Hermione’s honey brown eyes, she went on even further, “Do you want me to erase your parent’s memories of you so you will be mine forever?” McGonagall huskily spoke out, licking along Hermione’s naked chest, before giving a few teasing licks along the side of her lower lip.

“Yes, Mommy!” Hermione screamed out, her entire body tensing up once more as the hearts in her eyes became more prominent and brighter, “You are my only parent!  Oh, Mommy I’m squirting again!” Hermione screeched out after she signed her life away as an even bigger torrent of  girlcum squirted out of her pussy and all over McGonagall, with a few wayward dribbles dripping down onto Harry’s legs below.

“Very good my little sluts.” McGonagall whispered, before she removed the large strap-on from Hermione, causing lewd squelching noises to be heard. Once the tip of the strap-on was out, McGonagall could see Hermione’s pussy struggling to close up, and it was nearly in a permanent state of gaping, “Now both of you, clean me off with your tongues and then you may go to bed.”

With her command uttered to the two slaves, they had instantly came up to her, working in tandem as they cleaned the large, imposing strap-on, licking clean any wayward juices that either came from Harry or Hermione, whilst Minerva transfigured a simple chair to sit down, so she could witness the spectacle in front of her.

Her new slaves were so eager to clean her up – and luckily, they were fine with working together as well, not fighting over the strap-on - that McGonagall could not tell what they liked more... obeying her or the taste of Hermione’s girlcum, or Harry’s saliva and anal juices.

Although judging by the moans they were doing she thought it was the cum. 

Very soon her slaves would be on their way to bed, bonding with each other as they began their new lives as brother and sister slaves.

But for McGonagall, the work was not done yet. She needed to  organize a trip to visit Hermione’s parents – now ex-parents – and she needed to make sure that she had a  pensieve with her, to show Hermione the memory of her taking away Dan and Emma Granger’s memory of their little girl.


End file.
